


The Honest Truth

by TheMiraclesInWords



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: (Almost), (kinda), Flash Thompson is Confused, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Identity Reveal, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Mid-Credits Scene Compliant, Spider-Man Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMiraclesInWords/pseuds/TheMiraclesInWords
Summary: There were too many coincidences. There were too many contradictions. Finally, Flash understood the truth about Peter Parker and Spider-Man.(Almost)
Relationships: Happy Hogan/Aunt May (mentioned), Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 253





	The Honest Truth

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I am tired and should probably sleep. But a few days ago, at 3 a.m., my brain gave me an idea. So here it is. I tried to be entertaining in the slightest bit but I have no idea so we'll see how much this actually makes sense.

“Hey, Parker,” When he heard Flash’s voice, he immediately tensed and he hated it. Peter had faced aliens, wizards, guys in robotic vulture suits and guys in fake superhero suits and had come out alive (there was a big controversy about whether Blipping counted as dying, but he was alive now and that was all that mattered). So Flash Thompson’s tone shouldn’t make him as nervous as it was.

“What is it, Flash?” He didn’t bother trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice. He had a trigonometry exam tomorrow as well as English presentation due in a few days that he hadn’t even started. On top of all of that, his back was sore from getting slammed into a brick wall one too many times last night. And while Spider-Man’s regeneration abilities were numerous times better than most humans, fighting fifteen baddies at once still sucked.

“I want to talk,” Normally, Peter would dismiss this as some prank or joke that would end up online. But for once, Flash’s face was sober, completely devoid of his usual cockiness or smug smile. Either Flash Thompson has a talent for acting that Peter never knew about, or Peter was really too sleep-deprived to notice.

“Flash, we don’t have time for this,” Ned stepped in, giving Flash a skeptical glance. “Go fix your hair in the mirror or something,”

“Nothing’s wrong with my hair,” He shot back quickly, though his hand flew to his head to adjust his hairstyle just a bit. “And I just want to talk to Pe-Parker for a minute,”

Ned and Peter exchanges anxious but curious looks. If he wasn’t (or was trying not to) insult Peter, there was something really, really wrong with Flash. So much that he was about to risk missing his train to find out what it was. 

“Hey, uh, Ned?” Peter turned to his best friend. _I guess I'm doing this then._ “I’ll, um, see you in a bit, I guess,”

Ned blinked, before nodding slowly. “Right, well . . . okay,” He gave Peter a meaningful look that meant he wanted to know every single detail about what was about to proceed. He gave Peter a pat on the back and turned to leave.

The hallways were quiet, which would have normally been a relief to his hyper-sensitive ears. But with the way Flash was looking at him so intensely, Peter wished Mr. Harrison would approach them, awkwardly interjecting himself into their conversation. It would allow for a quick escape, but it never happened. 

“Parker, you’ve always been weird,” Flash began. “but lately? You've been really weird, like, even for you,”

“Okay?” Peter said because he wasn’t quite sure what else he should say. 

“No, actually,” Flash took a step forward, eyes wide as if scared of something. “You’ve been hiding something from everyone, but it's about time that the truth came out,”

Oh. Peter blinked. _Flash wouldn’t figure that out. I mean, no one has! Except Mr. Stark . . and then Ned . . and then Aunt May and then M.J . . ._

Okay, so maybe his secret identity wasn’t too secret but there was no way Flash Thompson and his horde of Instagram followers were going to find out. 

“Like, remember when you disappeared off to Germany and then came back looking like Thor hammered you in the face?” _Wrong superhero, Flash. It was Captain America._

“I, um, had a fall when skiing,” Peter was impressed by his improve skills. “Didn’t come back looking my best, I get it-”

“And then you went and disappeared during the dance,” Flash interrupted. “You ditched Liz Allan, and no one in their right mind disappears on their date with someone that hot,”

 _Thanks for the reminder, Flash._ “I was sick. Real bad stomach flu. And I got to go because I don’t have time for you to nitpick every single time I had . . . a scheduling overlap,” He turned to power walk down the hall until he heard Flash call.

“During our Decathlon trip, during the opera, on the bus to field trips!” Flash sneered. “Something’s wrong with you and it’s not just your stupidity, Parker,”

Peter froze and winced because there weren't enough alibis in the world to cover all of his tracks. So instead, he shot back, “Didn’t know you keep a diary of every time I had to leave class to use the restroom,” And mustering up all of the Mr. Stark-esqe sarcasm he could, he dryly added. “I’m flattered,”

“Ha ha,” Flash replied, rolling his eyes. “But what’s with the big bruise on your neck, huh?” Peter self-consciously covered the nape of his neck with a hand. It was a souvenir from when one of the criminals from last night had tried to knock him out with the butt of her gun. “See? What with that? Listen, I’m fine with someone beating you up but I just want to know who to thank.

“And this isn’t the first time either,” He said. “You’re always disappearing, with Leeds covering up for you because within the last few seconds, you’ve magically contracted some unheard of illness and suddenly, you’re fine by seventh period!”

“People get injured sometimes, Flash,” Peter rolled his eyes, heartbeat finally slowing down a bit. Maybe Flash was a bit more observant than Peter gave him credit for, but it wasn’t anything to worry about. He would just be a little more careful about his excuses and with covering up bruises and cuts. “They get sick sometimes too! People also sometimes have tests they need to study for, so I’m going to go!”

 _I’m not turning around._ Peter told himself over and over again. 

“That’s what I thought too, Parker,”

_Shut up, Flash. I’m not turning around._

“But then I remembered something-”

_I’m not turning around no matter what Flash tries to throw at me._

“-about your aunt,”

Peter promptly turned around. “What?!” 

He surged forward towards Flash because if this was some gimmick to get his attention or to piss him off, Peter’s self-restraint was going out the window. 

Probably with Flash. 

And as Peter advanced, Flash quickly stumbled backwards, trying to get some space between them. 

“Hey, hey!” Seeing the panicked look on Flash’s face managed to cool down Peter’s temper, not by much but enough to force him to take a deep breath. “Chill, dude. Plus, you know if this would turn into a fight, you’re not winning,” 

Peter opened his mouth, and then promptly shut it again. This wasn’t worth turning escalating. Flash wasn’t worth throwing punches at. After Uncle Ben’s words echoed throughout his mind again, Peter managed to calm down enough to hopefully not absolutely murder Flash Thompson for bringing up Aunt May. Hopefully.

“Okay,” Flash seemed to be a lot less cocky talking now, and though that wasn’t exactly what Peter had intended to do, it was a little more reassuring. He would watch what he was about to say next. “So when we were back in Europe, this guy said he worked for Spider-Man,” 

It took Peter a moment. “Happy?”

“Yeah, stupid name sounds familiar,” Flash waved his hand dismissively. “That guy,” There was a second, before he narrowed his eyes. “Wait, how did you know his name? You weren’t even there!”

This question took longer for Peter to answer. Eventually, he fell back on the familiar half-truth he had been using all year. “Stark Internship. He was the Head of Security for Mr. Stark, so we've seen each other around,”

“Like you knew Tony Stark,” Flash quipped quickly, almost as if reflex. “Anyways, while you were off having a nice vacation with your relatives-” _Totally, Flash. You’re absolutely right._ “-we were getting attacked by drones, so I lead our group to safety.” _Not anywhere near the truth but go on._ “And when we were about to almost die, Happy told us that he had a crush on Spider-Man’s aunt,” Flash stared straight at Peter, who felt as though he was getting slammed into a brick wall again. That was wrong. . . on _so_ many levels.

“And that’s exactly who I saw on a date with Happy last night,” Numbly, Peter recalled that May said that she was heading out to get Thai with Happy right before he left for patrol. He didn't think much of it then. He certainly didn't expect it to jeopardize his secret identity. “So either Happy is cheating on Spider-Man’s aunt . . . or you and Spider-Man have the same aunt,”

 _Happy Hogan did not just reveal my identity to Flash_ , Peter thought desperately. Ned, sure, was his “guy in the chair”. M.J was M.J, so he was fine having her know. And even though he didn’t love having Aunt May know, it was a lot easier to explain why he came back home late with several bruises and occasionally bloodied up. 

But Flash? That was pretty much the equivalent of posting his secret identity on the Daily Bugle for the world to see. He would tell Midtown, and Midtown would tell New York, who would tell America, and it would spread until everyone knew. And even though not every one would believe him, some would and he could do without being in the spotlight. That’s exactly why he wore a mask. 

“And if you and Spider-Man have the same aunt, that means one thing.”

“Spit it out, Flash,” Peter spat, bracing himself,”

“You and Spider-Man . . . must be cousins,”

* * *

Judging by the way Parker was sputtering like an idiot, Flash knew he was right. After all, it wasn’t too hard to notice that something was up with Parker. Obviously, he sneaked out of class to try to help his cousin with his superhero responsibilities, not that Spider-Man actually needed help from someone like Parker. And being the idiot he was, Parker probably got himself saved every time by Spider-Man. 

But even the best Avenger could keep Parker from being a klutz, so he couldn’t blame Spider-Man for all of Parker’s injuries. 

But even if Parker was an idiot and absolute waste of space, he was related to Spider-Man. Obviously, amazingness didn’t run in the family but he still knew the world’s best superhero personally. So Flash had better watch how he treated Parker. It wasn’t like he was going to waste time actually being nice or anything but the possibility of getting a personalized autograph from New York’s hero was worth swallowing his pride a little. 

“So, Parker,” Flash forced himself not to insult the idiot with his every breath and believe him, it was mentally and emotionally taxing. “Introduce me . . . one of these days,”

“To my cousin?” For some reason, Parker had the nerve to laugh. Flash rolled his eyes. Clearly, Parker was desensitized to just how much of a privilege knowing _the_ Spider-Man was. “I’ll go ask him sometime,” 

“Yes!” Flash cried, before sobering up at the sight of Parker snickering. “Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Okay, I get it!” After a few humiliating seconds, Parker straightens his face and makes some promise about arranging something with his cousin. 

And all in all, when he steps off Midtown’s campus, he feels proud. Flash feels like some Sherlock-level prodigy, well, more than he already does. He was a genius, a teenage Tony Stark. 

After all, he had uncovered the truth about Peter Parker. And his cousin.

* * *

[GravityGetsMeDown]  
Ned, I haven’t introduced you to my cousin yet, have I?

[GuyInTheChair]  
No . . . ? What happened with Flash, btw?

[GravityGetsMeDown]  
He insisted on meeting with my cousin, Spider-Man

[GuyInTheChair]  
Jdjshdjkashdisnduakdsjskejrbakkdnsoakekdjn

**Author's Note:**

> Is it littered with typos and grammar mistakes? Probably. If you find any, please tell me so I can (eventually) fix them. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you have an amazing last 24 hours of the decade. I guess I'm leaving 2019 with . . . whatever this is. Hope you enjoyed and have a great 2020 you guys!
> 
> \- M.W


End file.
